User talk:Phalanx-a-pedian
Welcome! Hi Phalanx-a-pedian -- we are excited to have Battlestar Prometheus Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Thanks. Just thought people might like to see what a KEW/KEP looks like that might be used in the BSG series. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Battlestar Prometheus Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start to this wiki setting up an article on the story and links to more content; I also really like your logo! If you have any questions or I can help set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 15:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hello/Celestial Hey Phalanx-a-pedian, when did Ryan says that the Celestial is a Valkyrie Class Battlestar? I had read every episode and not read that yet, did he tell you in a email? Also I don't know if you know yet, there is also a Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki with Battlestar Prometheus's pages on it. So if you want to help there also, that would be a ton of help. Thank Allen KnotT 7:32am, December 2, 2010, EST. :Yeah, it was in an email, after I queried him on it. As for the Fannon wiki, yeah, I had noticed it, and was planning on using it as a stepping stone for the pages here. I was also considering seeing if people would like the pages redirected to the correspond one here, which I plan on making much better. Phalanx-a-pedian 12:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that was my plan also, to has a link at some point on GalacticaFanon pages to their pages on the wiki also. Because my feel is and that having pages on both Wiki help because there are more story on GalacticaFanon than just Battlestar Prometheus, so people who read other story like Battlestar Hermes, Battlestar Victorious, etc, can find their way to both Battlestar Prometheus (story) and this wiki. :: ::Anything else I can do to help, please let me know. ::Allen Knott 7:41am December 2, 2010 (EST) :::Well, If you could keep on starting articals, thats a great help, but leave the pics up to me, if thats ok (oh, and none for the characters, we don't know what they look like) Phalanx-a-pedian 12:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks :::: ::::Here is something from a e-mail Ryan sent me, for the images for the characters, after I asks him about it for Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki and to the best of my knowledge he seem fine with selection images. :::: ::::I wish I had someone to draw images for the characters but I don't. I know which actors I would get to play the main ones though: Adm. Turner- Lawrence FIshburn Cdr Ryan- Neil Patrick Harris Col Horvath- Gina Torres Sheba- Tricia Helfer (Since she's a Six) Slider- Noah Hathoway Halloran- Matthew Settle Hygiena- Melody Mooney Splashdown- Summer Glau CPO Madrid- Michelle Rodriguez :::: ::::Allen Knott 7:50am December 2, 2010 EST. ::::Ok, Sounds good to me, but we should leave a little note under the image saying some thing like "Authors preferred likeness" Phalanx-a-pedian 12:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, yeah, and try to pic an image as close to an in universe setting as possible. Phalanx-a-pedian 12:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh right that work for me, but if you don't like the images I pick you can always replace them with better images. But question, why do we need to put a notes says "Authors preferred likeness." Allen Knott 8:02am December 2, 2010 EST. ::::::Because Other wise it doesn't feel professional enough, or give gives the wrong sort of impression (like going, "THIS IS HOW THEY LOOK", even if the reality of any actually made tv show, would have them looking completely different). Phalanx-a-pedian 13:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh right, I already added it to the pages that I added images too. One other thing, is there going to be another Nova Class Battlestar at some point and are we the only two people who are working on this Wiki? :::::::Allen Knott 8:12am December 2, 2010 (EST). I highly doubt it, though Ryan may ruffle up something to do with the missing Battlestar Orion, Though this is unlikely. So far, we are the only two to have made significant contributions, but please, invite others to come help. Phalanx-a-pedian 13:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : I will do my best, but I'm still looking for people to help me with Babylon 5 Fanon Wiki, what I created over the past weekend. So how did you get into Ryan story? Allen Knott 8:24am, December 2, 2010 (EST). ::Randomly found episode 3-1 in a google search, then ended up really interested, you? Phalanx-a-pedian 13:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm working on my own Battlestar Galactica story called Battlestar Leonidas and google Battlestar design; which lead me to finding Wolf Shipyards and then it lead me to Battlestar Prometheus because I really like the Nova Class Battlestar and wanted to used it in my story and I e-mail Ryan and he told me I could and then I start to read each episode and really like what I read. Allen Knott 8:37am, Decemeber 2, 2010 EST. ::::OH, I've yet to read that, do mean to though, I can get it form the Fannon wiki right? and btw, have you had any other information form Ryan about BSP? Phalanx-a-pedian 13:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It can be found on Fanfiction.net once I reposted it. I took it down to improve the first three volume. However you can get some basic information on Galacticafanon. But the main plot is about an Admiral who is going to attemept a military coup d etat and his Battlestar and the other seven Battlestars that with him survived because there are not near the colonies at the time of the Cylon attack. However it is a AU and has a Number Seven, who reprogramming the CNP on those eight Battlestar so they can't be shut down by the Cylon. It also has Shannon Adama, daughter of Commander Adama, along with most the original characters from the original series. It also include characters from Caprica and Cyrus (Cylon Centurion) from Galactica 1980. Plus canon-characters are done a little different for example Rear Admiral Helena Cain is only a Commander, and Starbuck (TOS) is Kara 'Starbuck" Thrace father. :::::And on your other question, Ryan has not really reply to my e-mail here in the last several month, so i don't know what is wrong. The only other thing that me and Ryan has talk about is his timeline. Allen Knott 8:56am, December 2, 2010 EST> ::::::Sounds like you've put alot of thought into that, I'd appreciate a link, if at all possible. Oh, and I'd like to know anything else related to the story he may have said Phalanx-a-pedian 14:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thank, I also go into the First Cylon War alot. As soon as I reposted it, I will post a link for it, it probable going to be the first of the years, because while I can write I need help with the grammar, spelling, and stuff like that so it talke me a little longer than most people. :::::::He has says that at some point he will probable has to go back and correct the timeline because for example his has Adama transfer to the Galactica, a year before the fall even those according to Battlestar Galactica Wiki, it was six years before the fall, right after the event of hero and that he will has to change the tech on the Nova Class because it say that the Mercury Class's Air wing is 200 Viper and 50 Raptors, so having the Nova be less than that don't really make sence since the Nova is a larger version of the Mercury Class; but when he is going to do this is unknown to me. Allen Knott 9:10am December 2, 201 (EST). ::::::::Funny, I sent him an email concerning that sort of thing the other day. You know, I am tempted to just go back and correct that sort of mistake my self, would't be too hard, and would save him the work. Phalanx-a-pedian 14:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Don't see why not, there any that many. Yes, I was actural the first person to point the timeline mistake out to him. Allen Knott 9:18am, December 2, 2010 (EST). ::::::::::You know what, why not? Could start the now, go though, and correct any refences to that sort of thing, just post the corrected text, alongside original, and episode & page number, on a forum page (on this wiki) and we could build it up from that. Phalanx-a-pedian 14:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, I'm all for that, also I will had more free time after tomorrow anyway, I can always take some away from playing PC game/working on my story and help. Allen Knott 9:34 am December 2, 2010 EST. Battlestar Leonidas Here is the Battlestar Leonidas from my story Battlestar Leonidas (Story). It a Spartan Subclass Battlestar, base on the Fenris Class Battlestar. Is about the size of the Galactica. It lack several thing of the more advance Battlestar i.e double fiight pods, ability to be able to built Viper/Raptor. However it has a great jump range, and several other advance that mean it is more technology advance than the Nova Class Battlestar. It also carry new Viper Mark VIII :Looking cool! Phalanx-a-pedian 14:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : ::Thank Allen Knott 9:49am December 2, 2010 (EST). BSP Corrections/More pages Hey Phalanx-a-pedian, first I think you did a reall good job on BSP corrections. Second, I'm going to start on Monday going thought each epsiode of BSP and pages to created. So do you has ideas for pages? ::Oh, yeah, I'm updating the copernicus page at the moment, I think we should try and minimise the number of small pages, so I'm redirecting a fue of the ones you made there, other then that, no, your being a really big help, thanks Phalanx-a-pedian 16:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree with you on the small pages, I think we should given the Gunstar their only pages because when I go thought the episode I will has more information on each Gunstar. Allen Knott 11:11am December 4, 2010 (EST). ::::All ready did, the Vigilant and Sentinel deserve there own pages, but the others don't, atleast not yet (why I only made them redirects, instead of deleting them). Phalanx-a-pedian 16:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::::I still don't think you should has redirects them, but Ryan is going to e-mail me a complete list of ships and information on them as some point. Allen Knott 11:16am December 4, 2010 (EST). ::::::Cool, that'll be good! But for now, there simply isn't enough information, we can change it when there is. For now though, the bast way we can make this wiki feel as good as possible it to minimise the amount of small unless pages, that some would click on, hoping for more information, when what is on the page is no different to even the shortest of descriptions. Phalanx-a-pedian 16:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I am amazed! Hey guys, it's Ryan (Yes the Author of BSP) I stumbled on this page and I have to say I am AMAZED at the dedication you guys have shown for the story. The work you have done here is awesome and I would like to reward you both. Shoot me an email at the BSP addy and I will talk to you more about it. Thanks again guys and keeep up the great work! You're helping ME make a better story! Changed Hey Phalanx-a-pedian, all of the changed I make was form an e-mail Ryan sent me with information about the ship. Also the non-canon images of the Atlas is not to be used because Ryan don't like it. At some point he will let me know what class it is. One more thing, can you e-mail me at allenknott3@gmail.com, so I have your e-mail and can forward you what Ryan e-mail me. Thank Allen Knott 5:32am, EST US. Jan 4, 2011. Re: Atlas Yes, this is from a e-mail Ryan send me today, "ATLAS was a Mercury class that I will write a back story for. She is destroyed before Connors meets Turner." Allen 7:19pm, Jan 4, 2011 EST US. : Hirmm, Ok, Sounds very close to the Andromeda, I was hoping for something a little more elaborate, but oh well. Phalanx-a-pedian 00:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates Are you guys having problems editing the template for the ships? I'm having a hell of a time getting it to wor. - Michael Hi : There not that bad, do a search for template:ship data, that'll show you all you need for it (you need to set the search options to return templates though) Phalanx-a-pedian 22:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : I made the galactica 2.0 schematics of the prometheus. Can i post it here and on fanon wiki to replace the older schematics? Also the g 2.0 includes a few lines about the numbers of small crafts, guns.. do you want it to appear on the shematic or do you want me to remove it ? (all the data are from your wiki) Masterus1 (talk) 19:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC)